Missing Airliner
'''Missing Airliner is an mandatory story quest for the first chapter of . Notebook Guide 'Part 1' *Head to Bose from Rolent using the Verte Bridge on Milch Main Road (NOTE: Once crossed through, you can't turn back) *Head to Mayor Maybelle's house to find that she's absent. *Follow the trail to the chapel where you find her maid, Lila, telling that she went to Bose Market. *Find her and you'll automatically be followed back into her house where she'll give a recommendation later for the General, located at Haken Gate. *Exit the town where you first entered , and keep heading till you reach the sign that says "East Bose Highway", and follow the path up to the destination. *Talk to the Guard in front of the in,, telling he's also absent. Head to the rest-stop and talk to the blonde guy 2 times (After you leave, go back to the rest-stop immediately and talk to Marco on table for the Carnelia - Chapter 3) *Watch the story event until the blonde guy known as Olivier joins the group temporarily till you return to Bose City.In the original PC version (except for Windows 7), all of Olivier's equipment/quartz can be manually removed for cash. *return to the Guild, talk to old man Lugran and head to the mayor's house. *Talk to Mayor Maybeel in her office on the 2nd Floor, and head to Kirsche's Bar to talk to Nials and Dorothy. 'Part 2' *Head to Ravennue Village and talk to the village elder, and go the small wharf southeast of the village to talk to the boy named Lewey. *According to his testimony, exit the village up north and follow the path to the Abandoned Mine. *You'll find that the old mine is locked, so return back to the village and ask the elder for the Abandoned Mine Key. *Scour the mines till you find the exit with the missing airliner, where you'll engage in a boss battle The point of no return to complete the hidden Amberl Tower Mystery quest. *After the battle, investigate the empty airliner from the following points **1F: Forklift **Generator Room: Control Panel **2F: Captain's seat and Pilot's seat **3F: A window from the Observation Roof, and the plant nearby the entrance *Continue checking all the floors till you exit the 3rd floor deck. **'BONUS GUIDE:' Estelle's response to her choice determines the following points ***'(+1)' Sort the cargo ***'(+1)' Move the hostages aboard their own aircraft ***'(+1)' Steal the orbal engine ***'(+2)' Keep clear of the Royal Army's search party ***'(+3)' Ditch the Linde, because their hideout is somewhere weird *Exit the airliner to complete the quest, and watch the story event. Boss Battle(s) *'Kyle Capua' (Leader) *Sky Bandit (x4) ''Notebook Entries'' ''Part 1 *''Bose is west of Rolent, across Verte Bridge on Milch Main Road. *''We got through but re-entry is not permitted...'' *''The mayor's house is on the west side of town. Lets go!'' *''The mayor has gone to the chapel'' *''Ran into her maid. Seems the mayor left for the market.'' *''The mayor's request is to look into and resolve the matter.'' *''Got a letter to General Morgan.'' *''He can be found at Haken Gate, located along East Bose Highway.'' *''General Morgan is out. We'll await his return at the fort.'' *''Met with the General! Seems the Capua family demanded a ransom.'' *''Lets report back!'' *''Reported our findings! But sadly, there are no further leads...'' *''Could the reporter, Nial, have gotten a scoop? Let's find out!'' ''Part 2 *''Ravennue Village is on the north end of the West Bose Highway. *''We arrived in Ravennue Village. Let's speak with the elder first.'' *''The witness is a boy named Lewey.'' *''According to his statement, the flying object was headed north.'' *''Let's head out the back, and scour the north trail for clues!'' *''Found the entrance to an old abandoned mine, but it's locked.'' *''Maybe the elder can get us in...'' *''Borrowed Abandoned Mine Key!'' *''Used the key, and got in!'' *''Found the airliner!'' *''We almost got the Sky Bandits, but they have us the slip again!'' *''There was no sign of any passengers or cargo from the Linde.'' *''Let's just head back to the guild and contact the Royal Army.'' *''We were mistakenly taken into custody by the Royal Army...'' Trivia Category:Trails in the Sky Quests Category:Trails in the Sky Story Quests Category:Trails in the Sky Chapter 1 Quests